Unbreakable
by alanacrystal
Summary: Sakura saw Sasuke's devastation and made him a promise. But in keeping the vow, her own issues mounted. Now they come to the forefront. Will they crush her? SasuSaku. AU.


**Unbreakable**

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled repeatedly, writhing against the iron grip the female senior student had on her magenta mane.

Her shouts were silenced as she was jerked back and her spine jarred against metal railings. She bit her lip to stop a groan from escaping. Tears brimmed in her green eyes but did not fall to mingle with the droplets running down her fair skin; the teen would not give them the satisfaction.

Weals were blossoming on her cheekbone from constantly being struck. A scarlet rivulet flowed down her chin from her nose. Her limbs, aching and feeling like lead after struggling for so long, were beginning to turn numb from the cold as rain fell in icy sheets which froze to the bone.

She clenched her fists, ignoring the pain and continuing to thrash in her captors' clutches despite the fact that her arms had been twisted at odd angles and bound tightly. Her ragged breaths came out as misty puffs on the wintry air. The pink hair usually framing her face was dishevelled and fell stingingly into her eyes, plastered down by the torrent.

"Looks like the spitfire has some fight in her, Hibachi," sneered the other girl, Ami, flicking away stray dark purple strands falling into spiteful brown eyes from an uneven bob cut with neatly manicured nails. Those nails raked Sakura's scalp as she tightened her grasp on the handful of hair and yanked hard. More tears came but still Sakura refused to let them flow.

"Good," the male cohort smirked. Greasy brown hair hung down to his shoulders and his small, cruel grey eyes were crinkled with mirth. He grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to meet his smug gaze. "I like that in a girl. It _excites_ me."

His eyes darkened such that despite herself, Sakura shuddered. Her stomach churned. She spat her revulsion into his sultry face.

Hibachi became riled. "Why, you…" His fist cracked across her face so hard and fast, her head snapped back. "Learn your place, Pinky!"

Her head reeled from the blow. She glared daggers at him, emerald pools blazing defiance and determination.

The other accomplice guffawed, shaking long mousy hair out of his face and adjusting his glasses. "What a spoilt brat!" Shinta snickered. "Little Miss Know-it-all, acting all high and mighty just because she gets to take the exams early and now look at her. You're so pathetic. No wonder no one likes you!" He raised a pair of razor-sharp scissors and snipped the air inches from her face. "It's time we teach her a lesson eh, guys?"

The breath hitched in her throat and her heart thumped uneasily. She gulped.

It truly had not been her day.

First, Mr. Hatake had been even later than he usually was for the first period, made the class take a test during their break and failed them.

Next, resident delinquent Naruto had got into a fight with the hot-headed Kiba before Miss Tsunade's biology lesson after the latter had called him a loser and told him to get lost because he was a waste of everybody's time, which subsequently wrecked the whole classroom. The strict old headmistress had stormed in not long after, followed by the teacher herself. Miss Utatane held the class responsible for letting it happen and they had had to spend their lunchtime in detention cleaning up the mess.

Sakura had trudged out of the classroom at the end of the day after a dull history lesson taught by Mr. Sarutobi, feeling utterly miserable. Just when she thought it could not get any worse, she had been beaten and dragged up to the school roof by three older students, all seniors.

Then the heavens had burst open.

Being one of the brightest in her year group, she had been encouraged by Konoha Gakuen to take her exams in advance. Her acceptance of the offer had done more harm than good for her standing amongst her peers and those in the year above her; now she was bullied for being a nerd as well as a pink-haired freak and having a large forehead. Unlike Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke, she was ridiculed and looked down upon rather than revered and respected. Only one of the trio, Shikamaru, gave her the time of day and for that, she was honoured. Those boys were geniuses in their own right and she still wondered at how the school had classed her as being in the same league.

_Sasuke_. The last name froze in her mind as she listed the prodigies. He was the most popular and sought-after boy in Konoha Gakuen. Tall, pale-skinned and raven-haired, he was striking. He was silent and brooding; his dark eyes seemed endless. These traits, coupled with a powerful physical presence and an athletic build, had all of the girls fawning over him. She had once been one of them back in elementary school, for it had been this way even when he was little. The only thing that had changed was the amount by which his fanbase had increased and her feelings for him. The latter had been drastically altered ever since a certain incident four years ago. Sakura remembered it vividly.

Her family owned a surgery affiliated with the city hospital. Due to the fact that it was miles away, the village of Konoha's nearest port of call for medical assistance was Haruno Clinic. As a result, her parents were heavily relied upon for providing emergency treatment when needed. She had helped them out from a young age and so was used to the hustle and bustle. However, nothing could have prepared her for what her family would face one fateful night.

_They had been awoken by desperate shouts and insistent, urgent pounding on the glass doors. An exhausted, bedraggled boy her age was found standing outside in the rain with haunted, terrified eyes and tears streaming down his ashen face. He pled for Mr. and Mrs. Haruno to save his family, for they had been targeted by a corrupt officer and were badly injured. Apparently, police had already arrived on the scene, the hospital had been contacted and ambulances had been sent out. It had become clear that more immediate medical aid was required and he had run all the way there. The two doctors sped off not a minute later after hearing this, leaving him in her care. _

They had tried their best to resuscitate his older brother, who had protected him from a lethal gunshot, to no avail. His mother and father had been treated at the scene of the crime but their wounds were so serious they had needed to be rushed to the clinic where more equipment would be readily available. Unfortunately, it did not prove to be enough. By the time the ambulances had turned up, they had been pronounced deceased.

_It all happened so fast, Sakura's mind failed to register exactly _who_ had been at the door. It did not take long for it to dawn on her though._

_It was _Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha _whose anguished cries filled the silent room. _

Sasuke Uchiha _who was suffering. _

Sasuke Uchiha _who was clinging to her like a lifeline as if she was the only one who could keep him from drowning in the grief and agony threatening to consume him._

_Sakura had never seen him so helpless, so vulnerable. Not to mention so _lost.

_Time seemed to crawl by. She did not know how long they sat in the waiting room, yet her embrace never phased. She held him as close and as tightly as she could. _

_Witnessing the fragile but now shattered heart beneath all of the quiet confidence and power he exuded at school, the twelve-year-old realised she wanted to protect that. She wanted to save him from the loneliness he had to surely be feeling; the thought of him suffering any more made her chest constrict. She knew full well that the facet he exposed tonight would be no doubt quickly be hidden by his usual calm and collected demeanour but did not mind. As long as he was happy and knew that he could let it show in front of her anytime, she would be content. _

_Sasuke was an open wound, bleeding loss and sorrow. He begged her not to leave or let go of him. Her response surprised them both; Sakura told him she would _never _let go, would always be there. _

_He searched her face. _

_Her eyes remained resolute and sincere, despite the tears overflowing. _

_She would never forget the immense relief and gratitude which flooded his features nor the smile he flashed at her. It had been a sight to behold; like a ray of sunlight breaking through a storm. _

_When his great uncle – a dour and austere man named Madara with a chilling gaze which seemed to go straight through her – came and picked him up, she realised he had left a part of him with her, for the piece of his heart he had revealed that night she would forever cherish. She hoped he would carry with him the promise she had made and that he would keep her smile close whenever nobody else was there so it could reach him no matter how far apart they were._

_They had started middle school some months later in the spring and Sakura did not see Sasuke again because he had gone to a private one elsewhere. She never forgot what happened at the clinic. Throughout the years which passed, she often found her thoughts drifting to him. She wondered what he was like now, if he had changed, whether his new guardian was treating him right. She also worried whether he was okay and if he was suffering in silence. _

These concerns had plagued her right up until her entrance into high school; she worked tirelessly to get into Konoha Gakuen, wanting to catch a glimpse of him when she got there. Things turned out even better than she had dared hope because she ended up being in the same homeroom class as him.

Sasuke had become a lot taller, his features more sharp and defined though there was certain hardness to them. Powerful muscles rippled beneath his broad back and shoulders. The raven hair had grown much longer, seeming more lustrous; how she had longed to run her fingers through those shining spikes to discover if they were really as soft as they appeared.

He had most certainly changed but the biggest difference was the way he acted. His countenance always remained unreadable and his dark irises were piercing, possessing a coldness which had not been present before. Despite being surrounded by adoring females, he walked alone and his voice was rarely heard. Not many approached him for fear of being on the receiving end of one of his terrifying glares. He had become distant and withdrawn.

Such insularity from him had greatly shocked her at first although she got used to it eventually. There was no doubt the death of his family had caused it. She had suspected the uncle also contributed to it in some way but was not sure until something occurred during a P.E. lesson one day.

_The boys and girls had been put together for the lesson and were playing in mixed teams for basketball matches. Sasuke had been placed on her team and when they were called in to play, she had taken note of the stiff way in which he moved his left arm. It was only slight, almost unnoticeable for those who did not know him very well. But it was blatant to Sakura that something was wrong. _

"_Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked, falling into step beside him._

_He levelled her with a flinty gaze. "Leave me alone."_

_To his surprise and her own, she refused. She had no idea what had come over her but she could not help but feel affronted by how he had thrown her concern right back in her face. _

"_Let me see!" the teen demanded, frustrated, forcibly grabbing the sleeve covering the offending arm. She did not notice pain flicker across his features._

_The collar of his polo shirt was stretched down to expose a glaring dark bruise swelling from his clavicle to the base of his neck above the shoulder blade. It looked so painful that she experienced a sharp pang of guilt for hassling him. _

_Sakura traced the wound with a feather-light touch, aghast. "Madara did this, didn't he?"_

_Sasuke went rigid, jerked away. "Great Uncle wouldn't dare," was his retort. _

_She pictured the man in question, shivering at the visual. She smiled grimly. "Oh, he would."_

_The hard blow had certainly done some damage so it was no wonder he had trouble with his arm. She was no medical expert like her parents but even she could tell the injury needed to be examined. It was clear he could worsen it if he took part in the match. _

_Raising her hand as the team assembled on the indoor court, she was about to wave Mr. Umino over when he snatched it out of the air. His fingers closed around her wrist in a vice-grip and she could not escape it no matter how hard she tugged. His eyes had hardened to frosty onyx as they met hers._

"_If I forfeit the match, it'll be something I won't forgive even _you _for happening," he told her in an undertone, dangerously quiet. _

_A lump of tears rose in her dry throat at the emotions she glimpsed seething in those dark depths. She shook her head vehemently. "You don't have to forgive me. I won't let you participate!"_

"_That's not your decision to make. Butt out."_

"_No way." She was obstinate._

"_Do it!" _

"_No," she refused resolutely._

"_Why?" he hissed._

"_I made a promise to you and I will keep it," was her adamant reply. Unwavering resolve made her eyes sparkle like the precious stone they resembled. _

_The dazzling intensity of her gaze caused him to look away. His teeth clenched. "I don't remember that. Why would a worthless vow make you do all of this?"_

"_I don't care if you recall or not, nor whether it means anything to you," she responded calmly. "I never break my word."_

"_You're so annoying, always sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong," he ground out._

"_So what? You never say anything to me."_

"_Why won't you stay out of my way?" he growled._

"_Because I don't want to see you suffer!" she blurted out._

_The entire court froze and went quiet at her sudden, shrill outburst. Sakura hung her head, her features shrouded by a magenta curtain. Every inch of her quivered. Her breaths came out shuddering and shallow, echoing in the deafening silence. Falling moisture speckled the floor. Her hands curled into trembling fists._

"_I hope you're happy," spat Sasuke. He glared at the onlookers._

_Her gaze snapped upward. Her face was like thunder. Hot tears streamed down features contorted with rage. Her viridian irises were molten emeralds, searing his chilling stare, flashing fiercely. "Do you understand now?" she bit out acrimoniously. Her voice was coarse, raw. "I'm here whether you like it or not. I _won't _tolerate such stupidity." _

_With that, she wrenched her wrist from his grasp and shouted for the stunned teacher to come over. Sasuke was withdrawn from play and a substitute, Sai, took his place. He had sent her withering glances for the rest of the day. She completely ignored him._

Sakura remembered dragging Sasuke to Haruno Clinic after school, tuning out his sharp protests and blanking his glowers. How she had found the energy to do so she did not know. It had been as if some higher power were aiding her and had endowed her with superhuman strength, for it seemed like she had possessed boundless force. She could not help but feel a rush of pride for standing up to him and had been wearing a triumphant smile on her entrance to the clinic. He had been handed over to her parents after she finished explaining what had happened.

Sasuke had not been there for long and left with his arm in a sling. It had turned out that his collarbone was broken; how he had managed to handle such pain, let alone use his arm for this long had astounded her. This was most likely because he was too proud and stubborn to get it looked at, she had decided. Not to mention scared beneath it all. Madara would probably strike him again if he found out that his nephew had disclosed his injury to someone else. The notion sickened her. The only way he would be able to avoid getting hurt even more was to stand his ground like she had done today. He would definitely vent his displeasure for all that she had said and done on her soon, she knew.

_Sure enough, Sasuke confronted her about it the following afternoon at the end of school. He had pulled her aside and pushed her against the wall, slamming his palms on the brick either side of her head. She was trapped between his body and the building. Dark irises bore into her viridian ones; there was no way out._

"_Take back that promise."_

_Her eyes widened. "What?"_

"_Take it back," he ordered. "I don't remember it but you do and it's ruined everything. Your little stunt has caused quite the stir; Great Uncle knows."_

"_Who cares if he does? It's not like he's going to hurt you," she retorted sarcastically. _

_He clenched his jaw, leaning in close. "I told you I don't need your help. Don't try to look after me."_

_Sakura's pulse quickened at his proximity to her. His breath fanned across her skin and his lips were scant inches from her own. If he drew any nearer – _

_She abruptly ended that train of thought, flushing crimson. His dark pools narrowed and she hastily regained her composure before coherent thought had utterly slipped through her fingers. _

"_That promise is my wish of a lifetime," she explained. "I won't cast it aside just like that because" – an affectionate, radiant smile crossed her face – "I care for you. I will do _anything _to_ _make sure you are safe and happy. _ _ Even if you hate me for it, there will be no regrets."_

"_If that's the case, then stay out of it. I'll be safer and happier without you," he replied tersely. _

_She shook her head, still beaming. "You're wrong. That's why I'm here; so I can protect you."_

"_I can take care of myself!" he barked harshly._

_Her smile fell into a frown. She gestured to his sling. "Then why were you hiding an injury like this?"_

"_That's because - " _

"_Stop being a coward, Sasuke!" shouted Sakura. "Stand up to Madara. You're better than this!"_

"_Shut up!" he snapped coldly. "That bastard's not worth my time."_

"_He's worth _mine_," she persisted. "Let's face him together."_

_Sasuke glared at her. "No."_

_It was just as she had thought; he may have changed in personality and on the outside but deep down he was still the same. The scared, vulnerable boy with the broken heart she had helped four years ago remained residing within him, worsened by his cruel and cold-hearted relative. _

_She sighed at his pig-headedness. "Fine. Then I'll do it myself." She made to lift her back off the cool brick but found herself being shoved back into it._

_Sasuke grabbed her shoulders. "You won't. Not alone." He forbade her._

_A satisfied smirk. "Then it's settled."_

They reported Madara to the police and he was arrested soon afterwards. Sasuke's custody had been given to his older brother's best friend Shisui, who had been made his godfather when he was born. At last, he was in safe hands. Sasuke would not have to face any loneliness, pain or suffering by himself anymore. The knowledge had brought her great relief and pleasure. Knowing that she had had helped bring this about through keeping her promise no matter what had given her an amazing feeling of pride and joy. She knew he was grateful to her even if he did not show it.

However, she still had problems of her own. Her love for him helped her get through the worst of it but had not done anything to resolve them and that was they continued, she thought as she defended herself from Shinta.

Her leg shot out and kicked the instrument from his hand. There was a satisfying _crack_. He cursed, attempted to punch her with the other fist but she lurched forward and sank her teeth into his arm. Her foot caught Shinta's nose and a _crunch _was heard. His glasses fell to the ground. He staggered backwards, howling and holding his face.

"That does it!" Hibachi dived for the scissors. Grey eyes glinting wickedly, he ran one of the blades across her right cheek, carving a deep red mark in the skin millimetres from her eyelashes. Scarlet rivulets flowed to mix with those of the downpour. "You're not going to cry are you, Pinky?" he mocked. "Of course, a weak, dependent freak like you would whine about a scratch like this."

Sakura said nothing and merely glowered at him despite the fact she was now quaking inside.

Sniggering nastily, he pressed his chapped mouth to the wound and lapped up the thick crimson liquid oozing from it. The pink-haired teen forced down nausea and inwardly recoiled but disclosed none of this on her face. She would not let them see her squirm.

Her vision blurred and swam as the rain pricked her eyelids like freezing needles. She blinked furiously.

Hibachi's smirk grew. "We're going to have some _fun_." He shared a glanced with Ami. "Let's cut her loose, shall we?"

She found herself falling forward after receiving a hard shove from behind. Her scalp no longer felt taut or sore and she felt oddly weightless for some reason. Magenta tresses floated to the floor, littering the area all around her. Red spots peppered the ground. The concrete rushed up to meet her.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the impact. But it never came. Strong arms wrapped around her, halting her descent. Something warm and wet rolled down the bridge of her nose and blinded her momentarily. It tasted sickly, metallic. Blood. A choked sob tore from her against her will. Rain slid down the back of her bared neck in frigid floods. Everything throbbed and ached; she could not move to escape the person's grasp. Her head was reeling. Her limbs were dead weights. Her eyelids felt heavy too and she fought to stay awake.

"Sakura!" a familiar voice called. It was deep and rich, feeling like a caress; it relieved the pounding in her skull.

One thought broke through the haze of pain and exhaustion. _He came… _Those were _his _arms. That was _his _voice.

The bindings on her hands were swiftly sliced through. A large coat was placed around her and she was gathered up into a secure embrace, cradled against a comforting heartbeat. Fingers carefully brushed the blood, tears and hair away from her face. An anxious dark gaze searched her emerald pools. "Are you okay?"

The frantic fear and desperation she saw in those endless depths surprised her. A wane smile lit up her face as warmth flooded her chest and her heart swelled. She nodded.

His lips curved up a fraction in response. Relief was deeply evident. The Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. He relaxed visibly, his head dipping down to rest lightly against hers. The raven hair framing his face tickled her cheeks and mingled with her pink locks. He squeezed her gently.

The sound of hurried footsteps clanging up the metal stairs to the roof filled the air. They glanced up to see teachers surrounding the senior students.

The bullies were escorted away once it was established that Sakura was going to be alright and her parents were contacted, leaving the pair alone. Sasuke carried her inside and went to the lobby where they waited for the doctors to arrive.

Sakura looked up at him gratefully. "I'm so glad you're here but how did you - "

"Ino," was his answer. "She ran over as I was passing through to go home and told me she had overheard the caretaker reporting it to Mr. Hatake and Miss Yuhi. Someone needed to get there before things got any worse." He sighed. "It's good I did…"

A frown creased her brows. "Then _why _did you help me?" she wanted to know.

"I don't want to see a precious person get hurt or die in front of me ever again."

Her heart skipped a beat. _Did he just…? _

Was it possible that he –?

The subtle softness in his gaze said it all. He smirked.

Joyful tears brimmed over as Sakura nestled her face into the crook of his neck. "Thank you, Sasuke."

He held her tighter. "I'll be there for you this time. That's _my _promise."


End file.
